List of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes characters
The American animated series OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes features a fictional cast created by Ian Jones-Quartey. Main K.O. :Voiced by Stephanie Nadolny (formerly), Courtenay Taylor (currently) :Hero Level: 4 (Currently) K.O. is the protagonist of the show. He is the son of Carol, and the newest employee at "Gar's Bodega", located in Lakewood Plaza. His birthday is June 18, which is also the PIN for his mom's credit card. K.O. is optimistic, loyal and willing to help anyone. While he can be simple-minded and naive, he can easily be relied on by his friends, whom he cares for deeply. He is also easily amazed by anything hero or weapon related and is always looking for advice on how to be a proper hero, usually from his mother. In "Know Your Mom," K.O. believed that his mother quit being a hero when he was born, but learns that this was not the case. In that same episode, it's shown that he didn't know her name until then. K.O. has low intelligence as for a long time he was unaware that Mr. Logic was a robot, or that his mom cooked his food (he thought it came from the "Dinner Man"). He does at times showcase deductive reasoning and has been shown to be manipulative, particularly towards Darrell and Shannon. Enid :Voiced by Mena Suvari (Pilot), Ashly Burch (Current) :Hero Level: 5 (Currently) Enid is a teenage witch who works as a cashier at the bodega, claiming herself as a ninja and that her werewolf father and vampire mother are a supermodel and spy. Enid is the most practical and down to earth of the employees. Despite being the most responsible of the trio, she seems to lack the motivation to actually help people, usually hiding or redirecting people at the cash register. However, she has shown to take care of situations that get out of hand, such as in "We've Got Pests" when she convinced a group of partiers to grow up and discover themselves. Enid was a shy and insecure girl growing up and wished to be a powerful ninja. In "Parents Day", Enid is revealed to be embarrassed of her parents, especially since they did not like the fact that she identified as a ninja, but they warm up to it and she learns to accept her family's quirks. She had also attended a "Ghoul School" in her youth, but hated it and begged her parents to have her transferred to a normal school. She still reconnected with her old friends despite not having seen them in years. She apparently also used to have witch powers, but forget many spells over the years. Radicles :Voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey :Hero Level: 3 (Currently) Radicles, most often known as Rad, is an alien teenager from Planet X, who also works as a shelf stocker at the bodega. Rad slacks off the most out of the trio despite claiming to be all powerful and showing off. He boasts a tough masculine exterior, but is actually rather mild compared to other heroes and, as shown in "You Are Rad," possesses a softer side that he refuses to acknowledge for fear of being embarrassed. In fact, Rad is prone to crying more often than the others and is therefore much more sensitive to having his feelings hurt. Mr. Gar :Voiced by David Herman :Hero Level: 11 Eugene Garcia is the overseer of the plaza and owner of the bodega where K.O., Enid, and Rad work. He is tough, serious and prideful of the plaza and wishes that no harm will come of it. However, he has on occasion shown to not mind his employees slacking as he considers it "normal". He then uncomfortable to being emotional around others, mainly Carol whom he had feeling for though he did not act on them out of guilt. In his younger days, Mr. Gar was originally a P.O.I.N.T. member codenamed El-Bow who fell in love with his fellow recruit Carol, who was in love with their senior Laser Blade. But he was fired from P.O.I.N.T. after he inadvertently distracted Carol from a stakeout that got Laser Blast killed. After a time of wandering, Mr. Gar was entrusted with the land he built the plaza on by the President of the Universe, who enlists him for several secret missions. In "T.K.O.," Mr. Gar manages to open up of how proud he is K.O. while openly admits his feelings for Carol. After a three-month time skip at the start of the season season, it is revealed that Mr. Gar and Carol have begun dating and that Mr. Gar has taken a father like role to K.O. Carol :Voiced by Kate Flannery :Hero Level: 11 Carol is K.O.'s tough yet doting mother and the owner of "Fitness Emotions" at the plaza, usually visited by Ginger, Gladys and Gertie. She usually gives her son helpful advice only a mother could give, though it's not always clear what it is she is trying to teach. She is good friends with Mr. Gar, but is slightly oblivious to his feelings for her. However, in "T.K.O.", she seems to acknowledge Mr. Gar's feelings for her, but doesn't seem to care, or at least seems to have known all along. In that same episode, it is revealed that Carol trained K.O. himself since his infancy. In her younger days, Carol was originally a P.O.I.N.T. member code-named Silver Spark who had feelings for the group's senior member Laser Blast with his apparent death leading her to initially bare a grudge on Mr. Gar for keeping her from preventing it, but forgave him as he technically saved her life and knew of his crush for her. After a three month time skip following the first season finale, having started dating Mr. Gar, Carol is revealed to still be a P.O.I.N.T. agent in secret as she is safeguarding the glorb tree under the plaza to prevent a direct intervention by P.O.I.N.T. Recurring Lakewood Plaza Employees *Ms. Mummy, voiced by Ashly Burch *Beardo, voiced by David Herman *Baby Teeth, voiced by Ashly Burch Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon :Hero Level: 2 Employees at the plaza's "iFrame Outlet" frame store owned by Sir eFram iFrame. Real Magic Skeleton (voiced by Ben Jones) is a living skeleton who is an idealist by nature. Brandon (voiced by David Herman) is a humanoid bear who tends to be laid back and sometimes gets on Real Magic Skeleton's nerves yet values their friendship. Dendy :Voiced by Melissa Fahn :Hero Level: 3 Dendy is a kappa in the same grade as K.O., who uses technology to fight. In "I Am Dendy" she approached K.O. on the pretext of needing help fixing her backpack so she could study him, but bonded with him over their shared interests and now considers him a friend. Though Dendy is aware of K.O.'s lack of tech expertise, this does not appear to phase her even when he accidentally released a virus on the plaza. She ultimately values her time with K.O. and considers him a close friend. In "You're in Control" Dendy tells K.O. that she loves him and that he is appreciated, even admitting that he has helped her in the "emotional sciences". She speaks in an almost robotic like manner due to her intelligence. However, her mannerisms seem to imply that she is autistic as evidenced by her lack of social cues and slight misunderstanding of jokes. Mr. Logic :Voiced by James Urbaniak :Hero Level: 2 Mr. Logic is a robot hairstylist who owns the "Logic Cuts" barber shop at the plaza, able to scan and add up everyone's hero levels. In the episode "Lad & Logic", Mr. Logic was revealed to originally created by Lord Boxman, and helped set up Boxmore. But Boxman's insistence to destroy then unfinished plaza rather than robots for other villains to earn profit, convinced Mr. Logic to leave him after meeting Mr. Gar and being Lakewood Plaza Turbo's first worker. Drupe :Voiced by Melissa Villaseñor :Hero Level: 1 Drupe is a humanoid strawberry teenager who hangs out with Red Action and Gregg as one of the Cool Teens, usually making fun of others to hide her own negative traits as she is shy about her fashion blog. In the aftermath of "You're Everybody's Sidekick" when K.O. got her blog exposure, Drupe gradually loosened up and has become friendlier to K.O. and his friends. In "RMS & Brandon's First Episode", revealed to be friends with A Real Magic Skeleton and Brandon, Drupe takes a job as a coffee barista in the plaza after RMS indirectly convinced her that she should do something with her life. She developed her own business following the events of "Project Ray Way". P.O.I.N.T. (Powerful Operatives Investigating and Neutralizing Trouble) A superhero organization that Mr. Gar and Carol were originally members. Foxtail :Voiced by Melodee Spevack Foxtail, the leader of P.O.I.N.T., possesses a muscular physique along with a foxtail and matching orange hair. During Mr. Gar's time as P.O.I.N.T. member, initially appearing in flashback sequences. But after Laser Blast's apparent death, Foxtail ran P.O.I.N.T. like a military force as she believed power is the only way to protect everyone. Making her first physical appearance in "Point to the Plaza", Foxtail expresses distain towards Mr. Gar and looked down on his current place in life at the Plaza. She is the head of P.O.I.N.T. Prep's Strength House where she shows a social Darwinist outlook in her expectations that all superheroes are not created equal and only a few are worthy, wanting custody of the glorb tree under Lakewood Plaza Turbo to supply her forces with power ups. In the second season finale, Foxtail takes over the plaza for a duration of two months before accepting defeat and naming Elodie her successor while retiring. Doctor Greyman :Voiced by Dana Snyder Doctor Greyman is a grey alien wearing a fedora and purple scarf, being the team's scientist. He originally possessed telekinesis, but lost it to a power-draining weapon. Years later, despite being looked down for being powerless, Greyman is the head of P.O.I.N.T. Prep's Wisdom House where he is shown to be wheelchair bound and wearing a fake beard while speaking in a German accent. Greyman is later revealed to be Chip's creator, fired by Foxtail from P.O.I.N.T. Prep when he used she manipulated and refused to help her in her plans. He later returns in "Chip's Damage", convincing K.O. and Elodie to let Chip be retired. Rippy Roo :Voiced by Ashly Burch Rippy Roo is a small blue kangaroo with boxing gloves that joined P.O.I.N.T. along with Carol and Mr. Gar, supposedly accepted into the team because of her adorable nature making her something of a mascot. She only speaks in a burbled animal language that P.O.I.N.T. members somehow understand. Rippy's pouch is a literal wormhole that allows her to carry an insurmountable amount of objects. Following Laser Blast's funeral, Rippy left PO.I.N.T. on her devices upon realizing the path its remaining members were taking. Rippy returns in "Whatever Happened to... Rippy Roo?", revealed to have become a physic scientist and having secretly attempted to retrieve Laser Blast as she reconnects with Carol. Chip Damage :Voiced by Kurt Angle :Hero Level: 10, 15 (In "Mystery Science Fair 201X") Chip Damage is a celebrity superhero that is looked up to by many other heroes, later revealed to an android created by Doctor Greyman for that exact purpose following the apparent death of Laser Blast. Chip makes his first actual appearance in "Point to the Plaza" where it is shown that he cares more for his fans that he does actually helping anyone. Despite his "best" efforts, Enid and K.O. end up saving the Plaza resulting in Chip suggesting the former join P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy. Despite this, Chip is still technically a responsive hero who gives support to young up and comers. But Foxtail uses a remote control made to modify Chip's programming to have him secretly power up their students by secretly imbuing them with glorbs that he remotely activates at will, with Elodie and Sparko being among the students of his special class, before Chip was deactivated. Elodie attempts to bring back Chip in "Chip's Damage" before Dr. Greyman convinces her to retire the android so the next generation of heroes can take over. Professor Sunshine :Voiced by Melanie Chartoff Professor Sunshine is a living cloud person who is the head of P.O.I.N.T. Prep's Charisma House. Unlike her fellow P.O.I.N.T. members, Sunshine is optimistic and very supportive whenever she displays her sunlight abilities. However, she can change herself to being a cold front cloud which she uses to search the hallways for any after hours students. At this point, she has an unforgiving demeanor. Elodie :Voiced by Reshma Shetty :Hero Level: 4 Elodie is a popular superhero who attends P.O.I.N.T. Prep Academy, initially Enid's childhood friend before betraying her during school entrances. When Elodie returns to Lakewood Plaza Turbo, she loses to Enid in an exhibition rematch. Despite Elodie's indifferent and uncaring nature towards Enid, she still considers her a friend despite hiding it and her drive to be the best. Elodie eventually makes peace with Enid during the latter's time in P.O.I.N.T. Prep when she places Enid's life above winning their match. This ultimately resulted in Elodie helping Enid expose Chip Damage, having been a participant in being infused with glorbs on a regular basis. While Enid chooses to leave P.O.I.N.T. Prep, Elodie decides to stay as she feels she had worked hard to get where she is and wants to make the school a better place. Elodie later returns in the second season finale "Dark Plaza" as Foxtail's right hand before being promoted as the new leader of P.O.I.N.T.. Other heroes *Gregg, voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey *Bell Beefer, voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley *Mega Football Baby, voiced by Melissa Villaseñor *Nick Army, voiced by Chris Niosi *Joff the Shaolin Monk, voiced by James Urbaniak (originally), Johnny Wu (starting in "Be a Team") *Punching Judy, voiced by Melissa Villaseñor *Ted the Viking and Foxy, voiced by Michael-Leon Wooley (Ted) and Ashly Burch (Foxy) *Neil, voiced by Chris Niosi *Shy Ninja, voiced by Melissa Villaseñor *Rex Th' Bunny, voiced by Robbie Daymond *Holo-Jane, voiced by Kari Wahlgren (originally), Lola Kirke (starting in "Your World is an Illusion") *Sparko, voiced by Ron Funches Red Action :Voiced by Kali Hawk :Hero Level: 5 Red Action is a cyborg teenage girl from the year 301X as a member of a superhero team known as the Hue Troop, escaping to the present after accidentally shattering her team's Prism Crystal. First appearing in "You're Everybody's Sidekick" where she hanged with Drupe and Gregg as one of the Cool Teens, Red Action became less feisty mood after K.O. arranged her to get a haircut from Mr. Logic. While she refuses to thank K.O. to keep her reputation, she respected him and later became close friends with Enid in "Back in Red Action" when her the Hue Squad found her where she acquired a past iteration of the Prism Crystal and is forgiven by her old team. Red Action leaves 201X to help her team fight off a threat in 301X in "Red Action to the Future", using a neglected Enid's actions to alter the war's duration from years to a few hours so she can enjoy her youth in the present. Citizens *Colewort, voiced by Cole Sanchez *Potato, voiced by Melissa Villaseñor *Chameleon Jr., voiced by Tony Revolori *Gladys, voiced by Stephanie Nadolny (in the pilot), later by Ashly Burch (in the series) *Gertie, voiced by Kate Flannery (in the pilot), later by Melissa Villaseñor (in the series) *Ginger, voiced by Mena Suvari (in the pilot), later by Melissa Villaseñor, then Carol Kane (in the series) *Joe Cuppa, voiced by Andres du Bouchet *Crinkly Wrinkly, voiced by Ian-Jones Quartey, Keith David in "Legends of Mr. Gar" *Dynamite Watkins, Action News Anchor, voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Pird, voiced by Chris Niosi, Ian Jones-Quartey in ("You Get Me") *Skateboard Nerd, voiced by Parker Simmons *Miss Quantum, voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Bernard, voiced by Dave Fennoy *Wilhamena, voiced by Melique Berger *Icky and Boris, voiced by Ashly Burch (Icky) and Ian Jones-Quartey (Boris) *Dogmun, voiced by "Realistic Stock Dog Bark" Guest Heroes Hero :Voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas :Origin: RPG World :Hero Level: Above 90 A mysterious hero who has been attempting to finish a quest that involves defeating his nemesis, Galgarion. He has spiky blonde hair and a big sword and follows RPG logic such as grinding and overstocking on potions. After another encounter with Galgarion that ends in a draw, K.O. is fed up with their repetitive cycle and wishes to do other things. Inspired by his epiphany, Hero decides to do the same thing and returns to his girlfriend, Cherry, whom he marries and has a baby with her they named Spaghetti and he resumes doing quests but this time his family joins him on his adventures. Captain Planet :Voiced by David Coburn :Origin: Captain Planet and the Planeteers :Hero Level: Planet An eco-friendly superhero that can only be summoned through the power of the five elemental rings: Earth, Wind, Fire, Water and Heart. As his name implies, he fights to protect the earth from all forms of eco-wrongdoing including pollution, greed and crime. He is highly revered by the residents of Lakewood Plaza. Captain Planet is once again called upon by the Planeteers, which consists of Kwame and the Lakewood Plaza Heroes, to battle Dr. Blight and Lord Boxman. He and Kwame attempted to stop climate change many years ago, but were unable to, resulting in all the Planeteers except Kwame to quit. However, thanks to K.O., Enid and Rad, the gang create a PSA to remind people to preserve the planet, with the original Planeteers appearing in non-speaking cameos. Kwame :Voiced by LeVar Burton :Origin: Captain Planet and the Planeteers Kwame is one of the five Planeteers who summons Captain Planet. He hails from Ghana and possesses the Earth ring. The other four Planeteers had given up due to the amount of eco-wrongdoing (and to get real jobs). With the help of the Lakewood Plaza Heroes, Kwame and Captain Planet defeat Lord Boxman and Dr. Blight. The gang create a PSA and it is implied that the other Planeteers returned as they too appear. Ghoul School Gang :Voiced by Russi Taylor (Phantasma), Susan Blu (Sibella), Pat Musick (Elsa Frankenteen), Natalie Palamides (Winnie) and Kristen Li (Tanis) :Origin: Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School The Ghoul School Gang were Enid's friends from before she attended Lakewood Plaza Elementary School. Their group consisted of: * Phantasma - A friendly ghost girl who leads the group. * Sibella - A feisty vampire who is the most frightening of the group. * Elsa Frankenteen - A tough and slightly slow witted Frankenstein monster. * Winnie - A rambunctious werewolf girl. * Tanis - A shy, but friendly mummy girl. The gang would hang out with Enid who was their witch of the group. Not having seen her in years, they were seemingly unaware of her transition to that of a ninja and insisted that she show off her witch powers. An enchanted tree caused by Enid's inexperience over the years eats Winnie and Tanis and proceeds to dance off with them. When Enid finally confesses that she no longer considers herself a monster like them, they admit that they knew all along that she was into ninjas. They nevertheless resolve her issue by rescuing Winnie and Tanis and the gang all dance together knowing that they are still friends. Garnet :Voiced by Estelle :Origin: Steven Universe :Hero Level: Two gems Garnet is the leader of the Crystal Gems, who was inexplicably taken from her world and ended up in Cartoon Network City. She teams up with K.O., Ben, and Raven to stop the villainous Strike and rescue the inhabitants of the multiverse. Over the course of "Crossover Nexus", Garnet forms a motherly bond with K.O. and a friendship of sorts with Ben and Raven. Initially, Strike destroys her sunglasses, which she says are prescription glasses meant to focus her future vision. Eventually, she and the team defeat Strike when K.O. retrieves his pen and returns the heroes' missing abilities. Before leaving to her own world, she uses Strike's pen to create a Pow Card of herself for K.O. and offers him words of encouragement. Ben Tennyson / Ben 10 :Voiced by Tara Strong (Ben) and John DiMaggio (Four Arms) :Origin: Ben 10 (2016 series) (series) Ben 10 (2005 series) (actual) Ben Tennyson is a tween who possesses the Omnitrix, an alien watch that allows him to transform into ten different alien forms. In "Crossover Nexus", he finds himself in Cartoon Network City along with K.O., Garnet and Raven and allies with them to battle Strike, a mysterious being who wants to destroy the Cartoon Network heroes. Strike ends up removing Ben's Omnitrix while he is still in his Four Arms mode, leaving him stuck in that form until he can get his Omnitrix back. Being rather young, he admires his own abilities above the rest of the team, but nevertheless forms a special bond with them. Eventually, K.O. retrieves Strike's pen and returns Ben's Omnitrix and the other team's abilities. Ben's Omnitrix, however, now allows him to transform into any Cartoon Network character, which he uses to defeat Strike and save the Cartoon Network universe. Ben returns to his world excited to tell his cousin Gwen and Grandpa Max about his latest adventure. Raven :Voiced by Tara Strong :Origin: Teen Titans Go! (series) DC Comics Presents #26 (October 1980) (actual) Raven is a half-human, half-demon member of the Teen Titans. In "Crossover Nexus", she ends up in the Cartoon Network City where she taken out by Strike, but not turned to stone like the others. She is rescued by K.O., Garnet and Ben 10 and immediately joins their group to take down Strike. Raven, while sarcastic and somewhat cynical, takes a liking to her new friends and even compliments K.O. for being "smarter than Beast Boy". K.O. manages to get Strike's pen and returns all the heroes' abilities, including Raven's magic. After defeating Strike and rescuing the other heroes, Raven uses her abilities to return K.O., Garnet and Ben home. When she tries to return home, she nearly ends up traveling to the world of Teen Titans before correcting herself at the last minute. Sonic the Hedgehog :Voiced by Roger Craig Smith :Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) :Hero Level: Ring Sonic is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog and world-famous hero who runs at supersonic speeds. He and Tails are lured to the bodega by Lord Boxman using a fake flyer advertising chili dogs, where he meets K.O. and is impressed by the young hero's knowledge of him, offering to make him his new "little buddy". When Darrell and Jethro kidnap Rad and Enid, he helps K.O. storm Boxmore to rescue them. He is forced to fight K.O. after being transformed into Metal K-0 by one of Lord Boxman's machines. Upon defeating Metal K-0, he dives into a pool of water to return him to normal despite being unable to swim, and they are both saved by Tails. The trio defeat Lord Boxman before Sonic and Tails leave to return the Master Emerald, which Lord Boxman stole from Knuckles the Echidna, with Sonic urging K.O. to have chili dogs next time he visits. Miles "Tails" Prower :Voiced by Colleen Villard :Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (1992) Tails is a anthropomorphic fox capable of flying using his two tails, and Sonic's best friend and sidekick. He joins Sonic on his trip to the bodega, where he becomes increasingly jealous of the attention Sonic gives K.O., believing Sonic intends to replace him as his sidekick. He helps Sonic infiltrate Boxmore and defeat Metal K-0 and Lord Boxman, with Sonic reassuring Tails that he will always remain his best friend and sidekick. Satisfied, Tails apologizes for his jealousy and makes amends with K.O. before the two leave the plaza. Villains Voxmore Previously known as Boxmore, is a munitions factory for villains that is located across the street from Lakewood Plaza in the neutral zone. Lord Boxman :Voiced by Jim Cummings :Hero Level: -10 Lord Boxman is the founder and CEO of Boxmore, obsessed with destroying the plaza he despises "friendship" and views it as a weakness. His real name is Lad Boxman and he built his company with the help of his first creation Mr. Logic. But when Mr. Gar built Lakewood Plaza, Boxman's obsession with destroying it led to him falling out with Mr Logic and building new and less logic-minded robots to aid in his schemes. Though Boxman was fired in the first season finale as his obsession with the plaza lead to a falling out with his investors, he regains control of Boxmore after Professor Venomous bought full ownership and rebranded the company as Voxmore. Darrell :Voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey :Hero Level: -4 Darrell is the robot teenager "son" of Lord Boxman who wields a blaster on his arm, mass-produced so he can transfer his consciousness into a replacement body whenever a current one is destroyed with variations that include Mega Darrel. But the Darrell models as a whole act on a hive mind, which can be a bit detrimental if multiple Darrell models are activated all at once for menial purposes and cause the primary Darrel to become distracted. Besides an unusual obsession with playing dress up for no reason, Darrell also considered himself Boxman's favorite until his creator build Boxman Jr. He staged a coup and is promoted by the investors to the new owner of Boxmore as Lord Cowboy Darrell. Darrel made Boxmore more efficient under his leadership before later returning the company to Boxman long after he accepted him as the better boss. Shannon :Voiced by Kari Wahlgren :Hero Level: -4 Shannon is the robot teenager "daughter" of Lord Boxman who produces buzz saws from her arms and legs, her body mass-produced so she can transfer her consciousness into a replacement body whenever her current one is destroyed. More capable and better equipped than Darrel, Shannon is as conniving though she secretly cares for her brother despite wanting to one-up him and prove herself as their father's favorite. Furthermore, Shannon is a loyal daughter to Boxman despite his abusive nature and thus follows his commands in an bizarre totalitarian fashion to not upset him. Raymond :Voiced by Robbie Daymond :Hero Level: -3 Raymond is the fashionable robot teenager "son" of Lord Boxman with an affinity for roses who fights using sports equipment, his body mass-produced so he can transfer his consciousness into a replacement body whenever his current one is destroyed. Compared to Darrell and Shannon, while sharing their refusal of being upstaged, Raymond is more powerful and combat trained. Ernesto :Voiced by Chris Niosi :Hero Level: -5 Ernesto is a top-hat wearing robot henchman of Lord Boxman, his body mass-produced so he can transfer his consciousness into a replacement body whenever his current one is destroyed. Ernesto mostly does office work at Boxmore, though is a formidable fighter when occasionally deployed with variant abilities depending on the model. Jethro :Voiced by David Herman :Hero Level: -1 Jethro is a "robo-child" or "robo-kid" henchman of Lord Boxman who can transfer his consciousness into a replacement body when he is destroyed. Jethro is a slow moving robot who can only say "I am Jethro!", or "I am Mega Jethro!" in case of the Mega Jethro model, which irritates Rad and Enid while hinting Jethro's non-conscious and simple nature. The model as a whole function as cannon fodder whose only object to moving function, Jethro having been known to read about existentialism in their spare time. During "Jethro's All Yours", K.O. attempted to reason to Jethro before accepting the robot is beyond any form of reasoning. But in the episode "I Am Jethro", one Jethro became sentient from being overloaded from Glorbs during production and is currently hiding among his Jethro brothers with the intent of staging a revolt in Boxmore. Mikayla :Voiced by Melissa Fahn :Hero Level: Unknown Mikayla is a animal-based robot that reside in Boxmore as a "pet" in Boxman's family, her body mass-produced so she can transfer her consciousness into a replacement body whenever the current one is destroyed. Boxman Jr. :Voiced by Jim Cummings :Hero Level: Unknown Boxman Jr. is an infant robot modeled after Boxman whose existence is first hinted in "Action News", where Boxman attempted to conceal his child's existence from the public. Boxman Jr. officially debuts in "You're in Control", installed with a chip that Professor Venomous gave Boxman and set to destroy Lakewood Plaza. K.O ultimately destroys Boxman Jr. after harnessing T.K.O.'s power. Professor Venomous :Voiced by Steven Ogg :Hero Level: 8 (as Laserblast), -7 (currently) Professor Venomous is a purple-skinned super-villain who was originally Laserblast, a well-known superhero and founding member of P.O.I.N.T. who possessed the ability to siphon energy from others and fire energy blasts built in his helmet. He developed a close relationship with Carol before he was apparently killed in action during a stake out where he charged into a villain's lair before was sucked into a black hole. But in truth, the lair was Laserblast's secret laboratory where he was researching the means of depowering superheroes and was destroying it to conceal his secret activities. But he accidentally lost his powers in the process, failing to restore his powers while gradually assuming his current form. He resurfaces as a respected scientist in the villain community and one of Lord Boxman's clients, showing Boxmore admiration while providing him a bio-chip that would be used in Boxman Jr.'s creation. Regaining his passion for evil while taking in Boxman in "Boxman Crashes", Venomous uses the money he extorted from Congresswoman to buy total control of Boxmore and reinstates Boxman as his business partner in the rebranded Voxmore while proving bio-upgrades to Boxman's robots. Venomous later reveals his true identity as both Laserblast and K.O.'s father in "Big Reveal". He was also an expert brawler which was shown when he avoided all of Carol's attacks with little effort on his part. Fink :Voiced by Lara Jill Miller Fink is a small mouse-like creature that assists Professor Venomous whom she treats as a father-figure as he shows affection to her. Fink uses Glorbs to temporary power herself up into Turbo Fink. Other Villains Shadowy Figure :Voiced by Steven Ogg :Hero Level: -8 Shadowy Figure, a mysterious figure who is K.O.'s nemesis, whom convinced him to unleash T.K.O in the episode of the same name. Cosma :Voiced by Marina Sirtis (originally), Betsy Zajko (starting in "Deep Space Vacation") Cosma is an orange telekinetic reptile who causes objects to disappear and reappear at will while manipulating her body at a molecular level to turn herself into a planet-eating Kaiju. Cosma is also leader of Boxmore's investors, having fired Boxman for putting his obsession with the plaza above the business before Professor Venomous bought the company. Vormulax Vormulax, voiced by Kari Wahlgren is an evil alien and Shy Ninja's arch-enemy. Despite their constant interactions, Vormulax is perplexed by Shy Ninja's shyness. Billiam Milliam Billiam Milliam, voiced by Justin McElroy, is a gold skinned supervillain, billionaire and investor. Steamborg Steamborg, voiced by David Herman, is a giant being made of levitating rocks and a villain from Carol and Mr. Gar's past. T.K.O. :Voiced by Courtenay Taylor Turbo K.O., antisocial and rage-filled compared to K.O., is a manifestation of K.O.'s repressed anger and sense of helplessness which the Shadowy Figure got K.O. to manifest as an alternate personality that expresses K.O.'s true feelings toward certain things while enjoying a good fight to the point of attacking anyone. But T.K.O. gradually transitions into an anti-villain after he and K.O come to an understanding in the first season finale, K.O. providing T.K.O. a means to exert his frustrations to freely use his powers without losing control. This means however, that the two are permanently "chained" together. In "T.K.O.'s House", T.K.O. is revealed to have a existential crisis stemming from his obsession with Shadowy Figure's interest in him and K.O.. While not getting all the answers he wanted when he and K.O. develop their Perfect K.O. form, T.K.O. got some closure from the attempted interrogation. However, T.K.O. ends up being exiled to K.O.'s subconscious for the trouble he caused during the events of "T.K.O. Rules". Guest Villains Dr. Blight :Voiced by Tessa Auberjonois :Origin: Captain Planet and the Planeteers An eco-terrorist. Strike :Voiced by Michael Dorn A sinister being of unknown origin who plotted to destroy the Cartoon Network multiverse by kidnapping its heroes and taking them out. Notes References }} External links * [http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/ok-ko/index.html?atclk_gp=gn_OK-KO-Lets-Be-Heroes OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes on Cartoon Network] Category:Cartoon Network Studios series and characters Category:Cartoon Network Studios superheroes *, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Lists of characters in American television animation Category:Cartoon Network-related lists Category:2010s television-related lists